How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa
'''How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa '''is the fiftieth episode of Leader Plankton!. Plot Leader Plankton realizes that he won't get any presents for Christmas this year due to faking being nice last year so he sets off to the North Pole in order to kidnap Santa Claus. Characters *Leader Plankton *Musical Squid *Cheapskate Krabs *Santa Claus *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Cry Whale *Timmy the Twina Story It was a snowy day in Bikini Bottom and everyone had been playing around except Leader Plankton who had been laying around in bed. Suddenly the alarm went off and Leader Plankton got out of bed. “Finally, it’s Christmas Eve! I can’t wait to get my presents. Too bad I have to pretend to be nice though.” Leader Plankton stated. Suddenly, Leader Plankton’s eye grew large. “Wait a minute…I tricked everyone last year. Now I’m not going to get any presents! What am I going to do?! I know, I’ll go to the North Pole and kidnap Santa!” he exclaimed and ran off to Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs. “Musical Squid! Cheapskate Krabs! I need you to build me a flying mechanical sleigh of doom!” Leader Plankton stated. “Do you have to add ‘of doom’ to everything you say?” Musical Squid asked, deadpan. “Of course I do! It just makes everything sound so much cooler!” explained Leader Plankton. “Leader Plankton’s Inventor and Guard of Doom. Huh, it does make everything sound cooler!” agreed Cheapskate Krabs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just build me it! And make it quick!” Leader Plankton shouted and walked out the door. “It’s finished!” Cheapskate Krabs yelled. Leader Plankton walked back in the inventing room to see a red mechanical sleigh sitting right there. "Wow, that was quick,” Leader Plankton said, surprised. “Well, you said you wanted it done quick,” Musical Squid shrugged. Leader Plankton grinned and hopped in the sleigh riding off into the night. He soon arrived at the North Pole and walked into Santa’s workshop. “Sheldon! You’ve been a very naught boy! Last year when I told you to be nice you just tricked everybody and went back to being evil after Christmas!” Santa scorned. “That was the point, fatto,” Leader Plankton said, stuffing Santa into a sack. “Hey! Leader Plankton’s kidnapping Santa!” exclaimed one of the elves. “Oh, put a stocking in it,” Leader Plankton said, rather deadpan, and shot his mind-erasing ray at them. He soon walked out of Santa’s workshop where he bumped into Anti-Plankton. “Leader Plankton, hand back Santa!” Black Sponge yelled. “Never!” Leader Plankton replied back, throwing Santa into his red mechanical sleigh and riding off into the night. “Get him!” shouted Sir Sandy and all the members of Anti-Plankton hopped into Santa’s sleigh. “Wow, this is totally out of style,” said Cry Whale. “Meow” Snailster Gary meowed. “Snailster Gary’s right. It doesn’t matter,” Black Sponge said and they flew off into the night. The two sleighs followed each other until Plankton’s red mechanical sleigh crashed into the ground. Santa’s reindeer landed Anti-Plankton’s sleigh nice and safe. “Hand over that holiday icon, Leader Plankton!” Black Sponge demanded. “Never, whoever you are!” Leader Plankton shouted. Timmy the Twina jumped in front of Black Sponge and growled at Leader Plankton. “Timmy the Twina?! I thought you were supposed to be one of my prisoners!” Leader Plankton pointed out. “That doesn’t matter right now. Ya’ll better hand back Santa!” Sir Sandy said. “What do you mean ‘ya’ll’? There’s only one Leader Plankton,” Black Sponge pointed out. “That’s just something we say in Texas!” Sir Sandy explained. “Texas is weird,” Black Sponge mumbled. By now, Leader Plankton had already been inside Bucket of Evil carrying the bag with Santa in it to his cell when he suddenly stopped for a moment. “Geez, this Santa guy is heavy,” Leader Plankton stated and continued dragging Santa to the cell where Anti-Plankton suddenly crashed in. Timmy the Twina knocked Leader Plankton into the cell and freed Santa. “Hey! No fair! You locked me up in my own prisoner’s cell!” Leader Plankton complained. The members of Anti-Plankton ignored him and watched happily as Santa flew off delivering presents to everybody as Leader Plankton had been finally locked up where he belonged. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials